Veedi Limstrood
Veedi Limstrood is a character in the series Gielinor. She is a gnome who ran a restaurant in the Grand Tree. Character History Veedi ran a gnome restaurant after supposedly inheriting the business from her father. When the economic crisis arrived, she was experiencing a lack of business and had her profits stolen after she was robbed on her way home through the Grand Tree. After deciding to find out about what was going to be done about the economy of the Grand Tree she discovered that the Grand Tree Council had organised a political deal with Ardougne who would fund them in return for the secrets of gnome cooking. With the deal passed, it was revealed that all gnomic restaurants would be transferred to human control. Not wishing to work with humans, she decided she would leave and make her way south towards Yanille ("Gnomic Relations"). When Veedi finally reaches Yanille after several days of walking, she discovers that it is overrun by ogres. She manages to sneak past several and finds refuge in the Wizards' Guild. Upon entering, she encounters Norbert who is the acting Head Wizard who reveals the actual Head Wizard has been took captive by the ogres. Veedi asks if she can help, and they request that she finds them some runs as supplies worldwide are incredibly low, and now they are cut off from civilization. Veedi heads off and finds a mixture of runes, especially outside Castle Wars. When she returns with the runes she discovers the Wizards' Guild is empty. She heads outside and is captured by ogres who notice her. The ogres say they will take her to the "Cave of Doom" ("The Yanille Dilemma"). Veedi awakens in the "Cave of Doom" almost a day later, having been drugged by the ogres. She encounters the Head Wizard of the Wizards' Guild who introduces himself as Henry. Veedi remains determined to escape, and that night she encounters Urak, an intelligent and well-spoken ogre. He claims he will rescue her and everyone else. Urak takes her to the surface where he is killed by two other ogres, to Veedi's horror. Veedi flees and finds herself back in Yanille. Seeking refuge in the Wizards' Guild she heads upstairs to find Norbert and the other wizards have returned and are accompanied by a stranger who introduces himself as Jake ("The Cave of Doom"). Veedi initially feels uncomfortable around Jake, and is somewhat confused by the situation. Jake suggests that they call on Tarqinder, a dragon slayer from Varrock to kill the dragon in the "Cave of Doom". Travelling in the direction of Ardougne, they avoid the Khazard Battlefield and reach Ardougne Market at exactly the same time as Tarqinder. During this journey Jake also reveals he managed to hide the wizards deep underground (which explains their "disappearance") after he drew attention to himself by killing an ogre with magic. Jake introduces himself and requests the favour of killing the dragon ("A Tale That Needs To Be Told"). Appearences Volume One *"Gnomic Relations" *"The Yanille Dilemma" *"The Cave of Doom" *"A Tale That Needs To Be Told" *"The Assault" *"A Terrible Truth" *"The Tyrant" *"Eve of War" *"The Battle of Ardougne" Volume Two *"Veedi's Quest" *"The Hunter's Tale" Volume Three * "Nightmares Through Wintumber" * "The Dawn of Dark Times" Volume Four * "Seeking a Seer" Limstrood, Veedi Limstrood, Veedi Limstrood, Veedi Limstrood, Veedi Limstrood, Veedi